Sonrisa Perdida
by KurokoSari
Summary: Una vieja amiga de Rin ingresa a la Academia Vera Cruz,pero ella ha cambiado totalmente,¿Donde esta su sonrisa? Paseen y Lean RinXOc ,leve YukioXOc


**Bueno Aqui con otro Fic de Ao no Exorcist espero lo disfruten.**

_**Ao No Exorcist no me pertenece es propiedad de Kazue Kato.**_

Recuerdo que hace unos años cuando aun vivía junto al viejo,cuando era un niño,había una chica que venia a los sermones con sus padres,ella era una de las pocas persona que no me llamaba monstruo o demonio y nos habíamos hecho amigos,luego cuando crecimos a los 12,creo,ella dejo de ir.

"Viejo,¿Y…Y…Aya?" Le pregunte a mi viejo cuando despedia a las personas.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Me quedo mirando extrañado. "¿Acaso te gusta…?" Dijo en un tono burlon.

"¡Claro que no!"Dije Negando con la cabeza. "Es que ya no viene…"

"Me parece que sus padres tienen problemas…"Mi viejo cruzo los brazos. "¿Vamos a comer? El Sukiyaki debe estar listo."Camino hacia la puerta mientras yo iba tras el.

Luego nunca más la volví a ver o a escuchar de ella.

Bueno hasta hoy.

"Nii-san!" Algo o alguien me movia de un lado a otro. "Despierta!" Gritaron en mi oído,abri perezosamente los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa,Yukio?" Dije entre bostezos.

"Tienes que ir a la escuela."Me respondió.

"Cinco minutos mas…"Dije para luego volver a dormir,cuando volvi a abrir los ojos vi la hora. 7:45, mierda voy a llegar tarde,me vesti a una velocidad increíble y corri hacia el comedor,comi el desayuno y me fui corriendo a el Instituto,cuando llegue al salón,di gracias porque aun no llegaba el profesor y me sente a descansar, una muchacha muy delgada pidió permiso y se sento atrás.

"Una nueva?" Murmure para mi mismo,me voltee a verla,su cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros,su mirada se veía perdida y triste y tenia unos preciosos ojos café oscuro que combinaban con su cabello marron,cuando la luz del sol los tocaba se veía claro al igual que sus ojos,por un momento me recordó a mi,cuando estaba en la secundaria,deje de mirarla porque se veria extraño,al rato después llego Yukio con su clase de Farmacologia,habían pasado unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de la delgada figura que había al fondo del salón.

"Usted debe ser la chica nueva" Yukio se presento amablemente. "¿Y cual es tu nombre?"La Muchacha se coloco de pie,y con una palabras apenas perceptibles dijo su nombre. "Ah…Lo siento ¿Podrías decirlo un poco mas fuerte?" Yukio se disculpo y toda la clase la miro,su figura endeble que parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

"¡Kushieda Aya!"Grito.

Abri los ojos de sorpresa,había escuchado esa voz antes y ese nombre me decía todo, ¿Podria ser ella? La chica que me sonreía,mi primera amiga,con una sonrisa tan calmante,la que me trataba como a todos los demás,no,no podía ser ella.

Era como si toda su alegría se hubiera apagado en estos tres años, su mirada penetrante había desaparecido y solo quedaban cenizas.

¿Qué la había pasado a la Aya de mis recuerdos?

"Kushieda-san puedes tomar asiento."La chica asintió y se sento, era como si solo estuviera ella en el universo.

La clase de Yukio parecía eterna, estaba ansioso por preguntarle si era ella o si es que podía recordarme, luego de unas horas eternas la clase acabo, ella se había recostado en su pupitre, y no pude evitar recordar mis días de secundaria, sin que nadie se me acercase, evitando al mundo.

"Hola."Dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento de al lado, no hubo ninguna respuesta. "¿Aya…?" Volví a insistir, pero esta vez levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarme de reojo.

"Ho…la…"Dijo despacio y tan débilmente, pareciera que estaba encerrándose a sí misma, le iba a preguntar lo principalmente importante, pero las voces de los chicos me distrajeron.

"Okumura! Vas a venir con nosotros después de clases a la casa de Moriyama-san?"Suguro me distrajo, asentí, cuando volví a hablar con ella no hubo respuesta alguna.

Venia la clase con Shura.

No podía evitar mirar atrás a ratos, para ver su rostro siquiera.

"Okumura-kun?"La voz de la profesora me atrapo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te gusta la chica nueva?" De nuevo venia esa pregunta, pero esta vez me quede en silencio ocultando mi sonrojo. "Por distraerse en clase tu seguirás leyendo."Shura me miro, sonriendo.

Cuando todas las clases acabaron, los chicos me esperaban para ir a la casa de Shiemi, el salón estaba desierto, sólo éramos ella y yo.

"Aya, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de Shiemi?"Me quedo observando.

"¿Quieres burlarte de mi con tus amigos?" Dijo en un tono frio,mientras guardaba sus libros en su bolso.

"No, Solo quiero que vengas conmigo."Cuando arreglo sus cosas salió del salón pero la tome de la mano, sosteniéndola para que no se fuera, en ese momento sentí algo electrizante. "¿Vienes o tendré que obligarte?" Demonios eso había sonado muy obligado.

"Me recuerdas a alguien, que no recuerdo bien…"Murmuro, se volteo y asintió,la soltee y ella me siguió hasta la casa de Shiemi,al jardín secreto de su abuela.

"Ah! Lo siento chicos por demorarme."Dije mientras me sentaba,indicándole a Aya que se sentara junto a mi.

"Aya-san…si la miras bien de cerca es bastante bonita."Dijo Shima tan cerca de su rostro que lo tuve que separar.

"Gra…Gracias…"Murmuro con la cabeza baja,luego de un rato ella se sento debajo de un árbol y se quedo dormida,cuando camine hacia ella abrió los ojos y me sente a su lado.

"Oye…"Murmure,ella me observo,estaba decidido a preguntarle si me recordaba y porque no había estado en estos años.

"Es un lindo dia…" Murmuro mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Este jardín es como el de Amahara…" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Tu también le conoces?"Shiemi venia hacia nosotros con un poco de te.

"Mi madre me conto un dia sobre el…"Abrio los ojos y miro a Shiemi quien parecía estar maravillada. "El jardín donde Dios puso todas las flores del mundo…Supongo que esto es lo mas parecido que podría ver en toda mi vida."Shiemi se sento junto a ella,enseñándole a sus amigos de el jardín.

Supongo que habría otra oportunidad para decírselo.


End file.
